


Hiroki's Resolve

by MidoriTenchi90



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Love, M/M, Mourning, Suicidal Thoughts, resolve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriTenchi90/pseuds/MidoriTenchi90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroki Kamijou is dealing with the passing of Nowaki. </p>
<p>I know many people don't like character death stories, but try to read this one.<br/>originally post on FanFic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiroki's Resolve

Hiroki gently wakes up, tenderly he open his russet eyes. Warm, morning light cascades into the room giving a homely feel and right beside him laid his Nowaki, already awake smiling at him. A light blush goes on his face as well as small smile. He loved those deep cobalt eyes, staring him back with all that love. That gorgeous smile that always warmed him every time he look up at his Nowaki.  
Hiroki slowly and gently raised his hand to caress his Nowaki, as he was about to touch him, the image of his beloved slowly faded away as did the warmth in the room. Hiroki couldn't help but break down; he curled in pain, tears pouring down his face.  
It's been a couple of weeks since the passing of Nowaki; Hiroki was trying his best to cope with the loss, though it's been taking a toll on him, body and soul. His classes have notice the subtle changes, especially his demonic tendency, it's like most of his fierceness faded away. Miyagi did his best to behave around Hiroki and no longer teased him excessively; he didn't want him to break down again. Akihiko also did his best to comfort his dear friend taking him out and trying to occupy his mind. Hiroki was grateful for what his friends were trying to do, but it wasn't enough for him. He would always return to the empty apartment, the loneliness and sadness always greeted him every time he would return. He did his best; he even put up picture of Nowaki he had secretly taken and places them everywhere in the apartment. He was afraid he would forget the image of Nowaki so he always had a picture of him nearby. Even at the moment his bed was filled with the many letters that Nowaki had written to him, rereading them every day.  
Hiroki sadly broke a smile through tear stained face. He faintly remembers a saying Nowaki once told him. "Hiro-san, I'm so happy I could die" he let out a small chuckle as new tears flooded down.  
'He died happy knowing me, but what about me. I'm here all alone without you Nowaki. Why?'  
'Why did you leave me again?'  
‘I love you so much'  
Hiroki thought about ending himself to stop the pain and to reunite with his beloved, but deep down he wouldn't. One for his damn pride and second he didn't want to disappoint his beloved. He knew he was looking down at him, deep down he believed that not even death would separate them. He would always watch over him. Even though he wasn't there physically he was there in his heart.  
Hiroki tiredly sat up wiping the tears away, he loved Nowaki and wasn't about to let himself die without a fight, he would make his Nowaki proud by getting through this and accomplishing in life. He will make Nowaki be proud of him. So when they finally would meet up again he will fall in love with him even more. That was his new goal in life to make his beloved proud of him.  
 ****

 **Epilogue ******

  
Couple of months later  
Hiroki nicely dressed carrying a picnic basket, headed to the park where they first met. This would have been their tenth anniversary. He finds a nice quiet area he set his thing down and prepares the area and takes out a picture of his beloved and places him down near him. Hiroki was slowly, but surely was returning to his usual self. He sat nearby the picture and smiled toward the sky 


End file.
